


friday evening

by ennisnovember



Series: prompts from the lab [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, friday evening, from my lab, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember





	friday evening

The tube is crowded. I am part of the friday evening crowd: just another londoner among the tired masses, looking forward to get home, have dinner, a beer, an early night.

I get off the tube at baker street and suddenly it feels indescribably good to come home. i’m taken back, way back to the first months, our first months as lovers.

I felt so giddy every night, it felt hilarious. and more than a little silly.  
every night i came rushing home from work, desperate to get out of the station, walking fast.

sherlock would have worked from home and i’d just be through the door before he would take off my clothes.

I find myself smiling, can feel the anticipation: heat rushing through my veins, my breath coming faster. i feel myself blush thinking of him waiting for me to get home, counting the minutes.


End file.
